Interogation
by bloodyflowers1721
Summary: the Naruto team is blamed for helping the criminal Orochimaru and put through an interogation. T for language. One-shottiness


...

"Wh-where am I...?"

"Name please."

"Huh? Who said that? Why is everything black? Hey, untie me!"

"Name please."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Release me at once!"

"Occupation."

"What is this, an interogation?!"

"Yes. Ocupation?"

"Uh... student..."

"Age."

"Hn."

"Age please."

"13."

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are accused of acomplising a certain criminal named Orochimaru. How to you plea?"

"Quilty."

"...Really?"

"Yup. Can you untie me now?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are going to be put into a Juvenile Delinquit home for acomplising such a criminal. Any further words?"

"Hey! Get your stinkin' hands off me! You don't know who you're dealing with. I'm THE Uchiha Sasuke. Juvey can't hold me!!"

"Such arrogance..."

"Tch."

...

"Wha...? Hey, where did everyone go? I can't see...I'm tied! Let me go!"

"Name please."

"What?"

"Name please."

"Haruno Sakura. Is this an interogation?"

"Yes. Occupation."

"Apprentice."

"Age."

"13."

"Haruno Sakura, you are accused of being an acomplise to a certain criminal named Orochimaru. How do you plea?"

"What the Hell?! Are you insane?! Why would I accomplish that pedophile, kid-napping, child molesting, rapist?! Innocent!"

"A certain conserned individual has claimed to have seen you walking into the criminal's hide-out."

"Who?!"

"She asked for her name to be anonymous."

"Ino!"

"Erm... Well, what do you have to prove your innosence?"

"Nothing, I was knocked out and tied up here out of nowhere."

"Uchiha Sasuke has admitted to the charges against him."

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"How do you plea?"

"...Quilty."

"Thought so. Haruno Sakura, you are going to be put into a Juvenile Delinquit home for acomplising such a criminal. Any further words?"

"I'm hope your hands are clean if you're touching me, you scum! I'm coming for you Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!"

"That girl certainly did have an abnormally large forehead."

"HEY!!"

...

"Hm... Sakura-chan... Hm? What? Hey, where am I? Who turned the lights out? Hey, I'm tied! What's... what's going on here?!"

"Name please."

"Who said that? Am I dreaming?"

"Name please?"

"Wait a minute... is this some sort of joke! Ah, come on this ain't funny! Untie me, you bastards!"

"Name please."

"Arrrrrgh!"

"Name. Please."

-Strugles for a moment-

"Listen, kid, just give us your name and we can continue you."

"Huh, me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!"

"Occupation."

"...What's an occupation?"

"What do you do?"

"I eat ramen, train, sleep, bother people, eat some more ramen, go to classes..."

-Sigh- "Age."

"13! Proud of it!"

-twitch- "Stop yelling. Uzumaki Naruto, you are accused of being an acomplise to a certain criminal named Orochimaru. How do you plea?"

"Uh... with corn?"

"Not _peas_, you idiot!" -vein pop- "Innocent or quilty?"

"Of what?"

"Of acomplising the criminal Orochimaru."

"I didn't help that freak with anything!"

"Then you're pleaing innocent. A certain conserned individual has claimed to have seen you walking into the criminal's hide-out."

"Yea, but that was only to bust Sasuke."

"What do you have to prove your innosence?"

"The fact that I give you the Uzumaki Naruto word that I'd never help a dirty bastard like Orochimaru. Sasuke may be that kind of freak but not me! Hey... who snitched anyway?"

"She asked for her name to be anonymous."

"So it's a girl?"

"The other girl figure it out right away... Naruto-san I'm sorry, but your word is not enough over anothers."

"How the Hell is that fair?!"

"Well frankly I don't like you. Sakura-san and Sasuke-san have both confessed to their charges."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes."

-thinks- "I don't want to be with that bastard Sasuke! Sakura-chan's not worth it! I'm innocent!"

"Sorry, Naruto-san but you're going whether you confess or not. You are going to be put into a Juvenile Delinquit home for acomplising such a criminal. Any further words?"

"Juvey won't keep me down!"

"Yea, you're like a cockroach, you never stay down, right?"

"Believe it!" -pause- "Wait a minute..."


End file.
